


【排球／雙子北】《聽說職業選手都很放浪但我真的是好男人之北學長聽我解釋──》試閱01-02

by lazyevalina



Series: 【排球】《聽說職業選手都很放浪但我真的是好男人》 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 宮侑X北信介, 宮治
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyevalina/pseuds/lazyevalina
Summary: ※CP：宮治、宮侑X北信介※職業賽時間線，有私設，H未定
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Series: 【排球】《聽說職業選手都很放浪但我真的是好男人》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085669
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

黑狼特開的記者會上，職業球員一字排開，最中間的位置坐著本次睡粉風波的主角宮侑，以往表情豐富的他現今沉著一張彷彿發球全壘打的俊臉，一言不發、一臉肅殺地看著黝黑的麥克風，兩旁坐著隊長明暗修吾、日向翔陽、木兔光太郎等隊友。

眼見所有人就定位，黑狼隊伍的公關部打了手勢示意記者會開始，記者們像沙丁魚遇上食物瘋狂舉手，主持人點了一個比較相熟的報社記者。

「宮侑選手！關於雜誌爆料你利用職務之便睡粉這件事，這件事情是真的嗎？你有什麼要說的？」

宮侑陰蟄的眼神像要瞪穿發問的記者，被隊長死命叮囑一定要拉住暴走的宮侑的日向翔陽十二萬分地警戒，宮侑接連深呼吸兩次才緩緩開口。

「我先說一次，鄭重的說一次，我沒有睡粉！沒有！你們不要亂造謠！」

「但是雜誌指證歷歷，還有你去汽車旅館的照片為證。」記者高舉平板電腦，上頭正是宮侑被拍到進入汽車旅館的側面照。

「我怎麼知道那是誰啊？搞不好是宮治啊！你知道我有個雙胞胎兄弟嗎？你知道他跟我長得一模模一樣樣嗎？」看到那張照片，宮侑原本的火氣值若是十，目前已經直衝一百，氣到忍不住撥開隊友的手拍桌而起。「你們知道這種謠言對我造成多大的傷害嗎？你知道我昨天打電話回去被秒掛電話嗎！」

「宮侑──」

「侑前輩！」

「侑侑冷靜！」

雖然所有人都在叫他冷靜，但宮侑真的無法冷靜，因為那篇不實爆料及被胡亂套上「證據」之名的照片，導致他被兄弟劈頭臭罵一頓，想跟年長的戀人訴苦討拍卻被掛電話。

宮侑滿腹委屈無法排解，越氣越委屈的他一把拔起桌上型麥克風，在一片高頻的爆音中吶喊：「北學長聽我解釋不要掛我電話啊──」

♂

MSBY休息室裡，當家舉球員宮侑神情憔悴地癱靠於置物櫃，臉上明明白白寫著「生無可戀」四個大字，其憔悴程度遠超於某次謝粉會的梗沒人接而失敗還要慘烈。

「侑侑感覺好像乾屍喔！他會不會等一下跳起來要吸血啊？」木兔光太郎縮在置物櫃後方，害怕地探出一顆頭。「好恐怖喔！侑侑好像赤葦負責的漫畫裡的殭屍喔！」

日向翔陽依然朝氣蓬勃，鼓舞前輩不要害怕。「沒事的，木兔前輩，宮前輩很堅強的！」

「但侑侑看起來好像死掉了耶！」

「宮前輩還有呼吸的！木兔前輩你仔細看，胸口有起伏啊！」

「喔喔喔真的耶！」

佐久早聖臣聽著右手邊的無厘頭對話，再看看左手邊的乾屍，手拿衣架的他有那麼一瞬間想捅捅看宮侑還活著沒有，但是這樣還得再消毒衣架，實在太麻煩了。於是他拿起酒精把自己的櫃子仔仔細細消毒一遍，尤其是與宮侑置物櫃的相鄰處。

隊長明暗修吾站在另一側置物櫃前頭痛得很，睡粉這事可大可小，壞就壞在爆料者居然還有照片為證，雖然只是宮侑進入汽車旅館的側拍，卻已經在網路上引起軒然大波。

網路上一堆不明所以的人帶頭撻伐球員睡粉不道德，無腦跟風的人更多，根本是嫌事鬧得不夠大，剛剛記者會上宮侑會失控是可預見的，換成是他他也不肯揹這莫須有的罪名。

「侑，打起精神，人正身不歪，事情還沒有定案，一定能還你清白的。」身為隊長的他上前用力拍拍男人肩膀。「我們都相信你不會做出這種事的。」

「沒錯喔！」木兔光太郎從櫃門後探出頭來附和。「因為侑侑只是長得這樣，但人還是不敢行動的！」

佐久早聖臣聽不下去這種亂七八糟的用語。「……你要說的是有色心沒色膽吧？」

木兔光太郎雙手各彈了個響指，比出七字型。「對對對！沒錯！臣臣好厲害！」

「臣前輩好厲害！」日向翔陽跟著師父一起散發亮晶晶的崇拜眼神，完全沒意識到已經跑題了。

乾屍ver.的宮侑沒心力吐嘈那三個沒情沒義的隊友，他如瀕死般的人緩緩轉動眼珠，有氣無力地說：「三天了……」

「什麼三天？」隊長蹲下身與對方視線齊平，其他三人見狀也停下交談聲，紛紛投來疑問的眼神。

「三天了……我打電話回去都沒人接還轉語音信箱……」宮侑實在太難過了，北學長不接他電話，而宮治那王八蛋的電話居然也打不通，那傢伙一定沒幫他在北學長面前說好話。「三天……以前不會這樣的，就算北學長再怎麼生氣也一定會接我電話的啊！」

雖然不知道為什麼宮侑要跟學長懺悔，但明暗修吾不愧是統領這一干妖怪世代的隊長，只見他很快地穩住心神，正要說些安慰的話時，宮侑快捏爆的手機突然響起鈴聲，一秒鐘，在場所有人看見宮侑從乾扁的氣球瞬間充氣成熱氣球，要不是有天花板搞不好就飛上天了！

「北學長！」

「侑，沒事吧？」

聽見北信介的聲音，宮侑的眼淚都快掉下來了，滿腹的委屈都湧上來，忍不住邊吼邊哽咽。

「北學長為什麼這三天都不接我電話啊！我打了三天！三天！要宣判死刑好歹也要聽我解釋完啊！」宮侑越說越哀怨，都快出現泣音了，眼角還噴出淚花。「北學長你要相信我，我真的沒有睡粉啦！誰要睡那些母豬！又沒有你好睡！」

隊友們對視一眼，這話裡的訊息量有點大，好像聽見了什麼不該聽見的話？

「侑，冷靜點。」北信介波瀾不驚的態度與平靜的口吻，安撫了暴躁的宮侑。「這幾天沒有接你的電話是有原因的。」

「什麼原因啊？是不是治又去纏著你啊？我回去就把他折成一半的一半的一半！」

「跟治無關，你忘記治去參加為期一週的封閉式研習了嗎？是棕熊跑出來了，扯壞電線還打壞了變電箱，剛剛才接通電話與網路線而已。」

聞言，宮侑跳了起來。「熊！北學長沒事吧！」

「沒事，已經處理完那頭熊了。這幾天讓你擔心了。」

「沒有的事！北學長沒事真是太好了！」宮侑鬆口氣，幸好不是因為生他的氣而不接他電話，他就知道北學長不是這樣的人！

「那麼，你剛剛說的睡粉是怎麼一回事？」

「……」

「還有睡什麼母豬跟沒有我好睡的，這是在說什麼？」

「……」

「你解釋一下，侑。」

「……北學長我錯了！」

短暫的沉默過後，宮侑爆出一句哭喊，雙膝倏地從椅上滑跪到地板，惹得隊友再次將目光聚集於他身上，這時隊友們紛紛冒出一個疑問。

為什麼侑要跪著講電話？

（續）


	2. 【排球／雙子北】《聽說職業選手都很放浪但我真的是好男人之北學長聽我解釋──》試閱02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※CP：宮治、宮侑X北信介
> 
> ※職業賽時間線，有私設，H未定

【02】

不小心自爆的宮侑迎來人生中最艱難的告解時刻，其難度遠超於弄壞老媽的名牌包，畢竟弄壞名牌包的時候，還能把宮治拖下水一起挨罵，但現在他沒辦法叫雙胞胎兄弟共同來承擔。

雖然北學長沒有生氣，僅僅是實事求是的態度要他說清楚、講明白，但還是很恐怖啊！非常恐怖啊！

不用面對面他就能感受到北信介的威嚴順著電話線爬過來，像尊大佛一樣站在他面前！

可是他也不敢撒謊或是打哈哈，因為對方不是這麼簡單就能糊弄過去的人啊！

「那個，其實是這樣的……」宮侑腦袋運轉的速度堪比在賽場上思考該傳如何傳球給隊友進攻，可惜三秒後他發現最有效的方法還是如實以告，因為北信介只要搜一下網路──甚至不用搜，只要連上網，一定會有人通風報信睡粉風波──就會知道他最近被什麼鳥事纏身。

「……反正就是，我被不知名的人誣陷睡粉。操，我才沒有好不好！那人還放出照片，那張就只是我搭車回家半路去汽車旅館休息一下的照片而已，這樣也說我睡粉！我是要去哪裡睡啦可惡！」不說則已，一說如水庫洩洪，宮侑對著靜聽的男人開始一連串的抱怨與討拍拍。「我好冤枉！超冤枉的！我明明沒有做他們為什麼一直說我有啊！超討厭！到底是誰啊！」

「冷靜點，侑。情況未明朗，稍安勿躁。」北信介平靜的語氣再度捻熄了宮侑的怒火。「雖然我們都知道你是被冤枉的，但是大眾不知道。我剛剛搜了一下新聞，好像正在發酵。公關部有說什麼嗎？」

「還沒啊，我也不知道他們會怎麼做。」宮侑剛剛參加完混亂不已的記者會，整個人生無可戀啊。「北學長你要相信我啦！你真的要相信我，我真的沒有做這種事啊！」

「我知道你沒有。」

「對嘛！」果然還是北學長最好了。

「但重點不是我知不知道，而是你要如何讓大眾相信你沒有做。」

「我幹麻要──」讓他們相信有沒有啊！

「要。侑，這是名譽問題，不能被貼上這種標籤，這對你的未來有很大的影響。」北信介斬釘截鐵的說，「公關應該會討論出應對方案，你就先看公關會怎麼處理，也回想一下最近有沒有發生什麼奇怪的事情，有的話要記得跟俱樂部說。」

「我知道了。」

「那我先去處理事情。」

「北學長，晚上還能通電話吧？」宮侑語氣可憐兮兮，試圖討個保證。「可以吧？」

「可以。短期間內，棕熊應該不會再出現了。」

依依不捨地掛斷電話，宮侑嘆口氣，這都些什麼鳥事啊？明明AD的牛島也發生同樣的醜聞，結果大眾一面倒地覺得牛島若利絕對不會做出這種事，還有人幫腔制止謠言的散播。怎麼換到他的場合，一堆網友就說他的臉看起來就是會做這樣的事情的人，不然就是說這可能不是他睡的第一個粉。

同樣的狀況，網友卻有兩種反應也太扯了吧？他明明也是被冤枉的啊！長成這樣也不是他能調整的啊！他媽就把他生成這樣，自己是能抗議嗎？更何況，治也是一模一樣的臉，為什麼都沒人懷疑是對方啊？可惡！

「侑，經理找你。」此時隊長明暗修吾收到消息，拍了拍臉色終於恢復的宮侑肩膀。

「找我幹麻啊？」

「不知道，有急事就是了。」

宮侑碎碎念，還是動身跟著隊長到會議室，高層一字排開，他身旁只有教練跟隊長。

「侑，關於這個睡粉，你有沒有什麼頭緒？」經理面色凝重地詢問：「畢竟對方拿出照片佐證，我們需要知道真相才能擬定下一步。」

「沒啊，我完全不知道為什麼會有這種事啊！」不說則已，一說宮侑超級不爽，為什麼每個人都來問他有沒有做啊？他就沒有做啊！「我才想知道為什麼說我睡粉咧！抹黑我的到底是誰啊？我哪裡好讓他看上了，我改啊！」

面對宮侑這番令人想揍他的發言，高層皺著眉頭看向隊長，明暗修吾扶額，宮侑什麼都好，就是情商有問題。

「侑，你可以說說當天的行程嗎？」教練接受經理的暗示咳了一聲，由他拉回話題。「被拍到照片的這天，我記得你請了連假，那週回老家對吧？」

「對啊。」宮侑原本還想反嗆都知道他回老家，幹麻還要他交代行程，但是隊長在桌面下用力戳他大腿，又想起北信介的諄諄告誡，他撇撇嘴如實以告。

「那天我就回老家啊，因為治的伴手禮太難買了，限量還不能預約，害我浪費排隊的時間，就為了買那盒蛋糕捲！之後還去買了給老爸老媽還有北學長的禮物，結果弄一弄只能搭上末班車，幸好有買保冷袋沒讓蛋糕捲臭掉。」

「然後呢？」

「因為到老家已經半夜了，進門會吵醒大家，所以我就搭車去附近的汽車旅館睡一覺，等隔天早上再叫治來載我啊。」要是知道去汽車旅館會衍生後面這些鳥事，宮侑當天一定會把宮治挖起來載他回家。「就這樣，沒了。」

「你沒有感覺有狗仔或是粉絲在拍你嗎？」

「沒有，累得半死誰會注意這種事啊？」要不是意志力堅強，他早就睡到十八殿了好嗎？「我也不知道大半夜的，究竟是誰跟著我想劫財還是劫色，總之，我就在汽車旅館單純的睡一覺，隔天治來載我，就這樣。」

話說回來，隔天宮治開車來載他時，一臉欲言又止。

「你為什麼會去睡汽車旅館？」大清早被叫起來載人的宮治皺眉看著站在旅館前的兄弟，實在不解這傢伙為什麼神經那麼大條。「你不會搭早班車回來就好嗎？」

「靠，要不是為了買你的蛋糕捲，我昨天哪會搞到那麼晚啊。」若非蛋糕捲摔不得，宮侑現在就把伴手禮砸到對方臉上。「睡汽車旅館還不是為了要冰蛋糕捲，車站大廳又沒有冰箱可以冰蛋糕，況且我也很累、很想睡軟軟的床舖休息啊！」

「你不會打電話叫我來載你喔？汽車旅館通常都是打砲的人在住的，你不怕染病我們都怕好嗎？」宮治翻個大白眼，宮侑這傢伙一定不知道為什麼不該住汽車旅館，不單單是乾淨問題，而是這傢伙對於自己是球星的身份，恐怕還不夠瞭解，從古至今，球星、明星出入汽車旅館都超容易出事的好嗎？「不洗澡之前我是不會載你去北學長那邊的。」

「染個屁病。」宮侑比出中指。「我就躺在床上睡覺而已好不好，而且你不載我去，我自己搭車去啊，哼。」

（續）

＊＊＊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章是侑侑費盡唇舌試圖解釋自己我不是！我沒有！的過程，可憐的侑侑，下一章的他還要被MSBY的人胡攪瞎攪WWWWW
> 
> 一樣是CWT57的新刊！會跟AD的那本一起出，不過本子是拆開的~

**Author's Note:**

> ＊＊＊
> 
> 新年第二天，來點侑侑快樂一下啊（侑：喂！
> 
> AD有人陷入睡粉風波，MSBY怎麼可能沒有，侑侑長得這麼好看這麼有色心沒色膽，妥妥的就是會陷入睡粉風波的人啊！（侑：我沒有！
> 
> 但由於MSBY人太多太鬧了，光是寫他們就可以很歡樂的寫很多......OTZ
> 
> 一樣是CWT57的新刊！會跟AD的那本一起出，不過本子是拆開的~


End file.
